


three glasses of wine, nerves humming in delight

by szzzes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, but i failed and its actually a good thing, i dont think i should attempt at smut ever again, might be ooc spare me, my first attempt at smut, so nothing much sexy happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: Short drabbleSomewhere in between nerves, alcohol and Kakashi's impatience, Obito climbs on top of Kakashi. He's trying, you've got to give him that much at least.(I tried, sorry)





	three glasses of wine, nerves humming in delight

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, this is my first attempt at writing smut, and i know i failed (nothing vaguely smutty happens, just a sexy vibe???) but I'm still posting this because I'm shameless and i just wanted to post something in a long while
> 
> the idea was supposed to be 'nervous!obi trying to powerbottom'. pls kindly tell me if you got at least some of the vibes i was going for... 
> 
> note: might be ooc, spare me im very fragile

“Well?” 

 

Kakashi’s voice was smooth, low, and amused, even as he was lying on the plush bed, hands tied to the bed frame. Obito sat in the chair, a little distance away, fingers curling at the base of his wine glass. He could feel the tremor under his skin, the nerves itching and racing and sweat beading.

 

Kakashi smirked, making a show of adjusting his position, as much as his binds would allow him too. Obito watched with dark eyes as the fabric of Kakashi’s dress shirt twisted and stretched across his biceps, his shoulders, his torso. He tipped his head back, staring at Obito.

 

Obito breathed harshly through his nose, drinking from his wine glass. He downed the entire thing, closing his eyes and hiding behind the heady smell of fermented grapes, letting the sweet, sweet drink slide into his throat, settle in his nerves. 

 

Then another. And another.

 

Three glasses, and Obito left his glass alone, feeling the tremor under his skin recede and muffle into nothing but a slow hum. He swayed, letting his fingers trace the rim of the glass, mesmerised. Kakashi made a sound with his throat.

 

“Here, Obito,” he beckoned. “I’m getting tired of waiting.”

 

Slowly, Obito turned his head, setting his cloudy eyes on the man lying there, waiting for him. He nodded, obedient, and quietly slipped out of the chair, plodding over towards the bed, knees hitting the edges.

 

“Promise?” He slurred. He could make out the shape of Kakashi’s body, and all the minute details in-between, even when he felt like the was flying in the clouds.

 

“Whatever you want,” Kakashi promised, voice gentle, even as he strained his neck to look at Obito’s flushed face.

 

Obito nodded again, only biting his lips to hesitate for a moment, kicked off his shoes and climbed on to the bed, crawling until he reached Kakashi.

 

“Come on,” Kakashi urged again, getting impatient. Obito pouted, before slowing sliding a leg over Kakashi, mounting him, sitting on top of him. He could feel all of the hard muscle under him, twitching with every breath.

 

“Look at you,” Kakashi murmured, finally letting his head rest against the pillow. “All gorgeous. Lovely.”

 

Obito flushed, and it wasn’t because of the alcohol this time. He gritted his teeth. “Shut up,” he hissed, embarrassed.

 

“Beautiful. So fucking sexy.” Kakashi continued, amused. “Obito. I’m all yours.”

 

Obito shuddered at his words. A surrender and an order all at once, and he let his palm rest against Kakashi’s chest, feeling the heart beating there. “What… what do you want?”

 

“Whatever you want,” Kakashi replied without even missing a beat. He jerked his hips, and Obito slid back, pressing his ass against the hard tent in his slacks. “Anything,” he pleaded, breathless.

 

“I…” Obito let out a shaky moan as he rocked his hips back again, and again, letting Kakashi’s hips jerk underneath him, jostling him about. He quickly pressed a hand onto Kakashi’s stomach. “N-no,” he mumbled, fumbling and trying to steady himself. “You promised not to move.”

 

Kakashi groaned, and allowed himself one last twitch of his hips before falling back onto the bed, body tense with all the energy that he was reigning in. “Then you, you’ll have to move.”

 

Obito smirked, pushing his ass back, back, until he slid over the hard tent of Kakashi’s slacks, feeling the hardness rub against his own hard-on.

 

“No moving,” Obito said again, this time an order. Kakashi nodded, watching Obito with hungry eyes.

 

“Whatever you want.” 

 

Then Obito slowly slid his palms up along the twisted fabric of Kakashi’s shirt, feeling the soft fabric, searching for hard ridges. His hand travelled slowly, along the plane of Kakashi’s body, up to the collar. Then the first button.

 

Then the second, and the third, slowly revealing more and more of Kakashi’s skin.

 

“This is nice,” Obito murmured, letting his hands explore, running over ridges and ghosting over heated skin. 

 

“This is torture,” Kakashi murmured, and Obito could feel the tension beneath his muscles, trying so hard to keep himself in check. He had promised not to move, after all.

 

“Mm,” Obito hummed, finally undoing the last button. He licked his lips, and slowly leant down, pressing a kiss against Kakashi’s collarbone.

 

“Up here too, please,” Kakashi smiled, licking his lips. “Here.”

 

Obito tilted his head, as though considering. Well. Kakashi was always talking about rewarding good behaviour. 

 

He obliged, and the taste of Kakashi’s lips was sweeter than any wine he had before, stronger than any alcohol. His head spun.

 

.

 

.


End file.
